


We Know Best

by Sycophantism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a plan to win over Kyoutani's trust. The plan is to let Kyoutani fuck Oikawa. It's a bad plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who just read the last 5 chapters in a mad dash to catch up to the manga? This loser right here.
> 
> It's 5am and I was severely disappointed with the absolute lack of Kyoutani smut, especially Kyoutani fucking the hell out of Oikawa, and idk this was supposed to be just straight-up smut but then some sort of scene started setting itself and I just kinda went with it.
> 
> Again, it's 5am and this is probably garbage. But it kills me to see Mad Dog-chan's tag so empty.

Tension hummed just beneath the surface of Kyoutani's skin, his fingers twitching and curling tightly as he pulled his lips back into a silent snarl. Both eyes were narrowed to slits, and his shoulders were stiff, spine ramrod straight. It was clear that staying there was taking all of his effort, but he remained rooted to the spot. Gradually his head would lower, just enough to give off the impression of a provoked dog; eyes bright like with fever, teeth showing, looking ready to lunge. 

_"It won't do if you're apprehensive of him on the court."_

Iwaizumi-kun was right. But being so near Oikawa had Kyoutani's mind setting off all sorts of alarms. Finally a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, his bones nearly quivering with the restraint it took not to move-- forward or backward he didn't know anymore.

Oikawa's eyes were on him, not that same playful confidence he liked to show off, nor the intense focus that came when he was pushed. It was that long stare, like he was looking through Kyoutani's eyes and hunting for his soul. 

_Like a wolf pack?_

Something like that.

"Oikawa." The setter's gaze left him, finding Iwaizumi across the room and studying him.

"If you're secretly a voyeur, Iwa-chan, you can just tell me," he said cheerfully, a slow smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. "I wouldn't mind letting you watch." There was a longer silence, one that Kyoutani almost used to try and escape. But he could feel Iwaizumi's presence in the room, feel the severity of his presence like it was burned into his skin. 

From where he was sitting on the desks pushed against the wall of the empty classroom, Iwaizumi found his gaze moving to the back of Kyoutani's head. As if sensing it the second-year stiffened, but still didn't move. He followed direction well enough-- when it was Iwaizumi, and when Iwaizmi was firm. To Oikawa, it was almost endearing; like the new family puppy imprinting on the alpha of the house. (It was a little disappointing that the puppy didn't think _he_ was the alpha, though.)

"Mm. Don't blame me for trying to lighten the mood," Oikawa murmured, and when he looked at Kyoutani again, the boy's eyes flicked up to meet his immediately. Mad Dog-chan had incredible intuition, didn't he? At least off of the court-- his game sense was dreadful.

"Oikawa is the leader, Kyoutani. He directs us." From the way Kyoutani's face screwed up irately, he wasn't fond of the idea. Iwaizumi didn't stop, though he must have felt the disdain coming from his loyal underclassman; "You listen to him, or we'll all fall apart. He knows what's best."

There was a heavy silence, one weighed down mostly by Kyoutani's overwhelming doubt. Or rather, his absolute refusal to concede to that. Iwaizumi had earned his devotion; Oikawa was just dangerous.

"I know what's best~" Oikawa repeated, moving slowly towards Kyoutani. The boy somehow managed to tense even further, pulling away until he was almost comically angled away from Oikawa as the setter stopped in front of him. "I know what's best for you, Mad Dog-chan."

"You aren't in control. You can _feel_ like you're in control, but you aren't." Iwaizumi was watching Kyoutani's body language closely, gaging for what was too much and what wasn't enough. Oikawa's proximity had him on a whole new level of alert, and Iwaizumi gestured for Oikawa to move away. If Kyoutani was so absorbed by Oikawa's nearness, he wouldn't hear what they were saying. 

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa turned away-- a movement that had Kyoutani going rigid, almost lunging at the opportunity presented to him. Turning your back on a mad dog was a mistake.

"Kyoutani." Iwaizumi's voice cut through the air and he flinched. Oikawa escaped his range and he ground his teeth hard. 

His jaw unclenched when he saw Oikawa pulling his shirt off over his head. Actually, his lips parted as he stared at the setter's bare back, eyes raking over the exposed skin. His gaze followed down to Oikawa's jersey shorts, watched them push down slowly around the curve of his hips, falling over his thighs to pool at his feet. Stepping out of them, Oikawa bent over the desks pushed against the wall, propping his elbows on the wooden surface and resting his chin on his fists. Inclining his head, he looked over his shoulder at Kyoutani, catching his gaze and holding them.

"This is what's best," Iwaizumi finally said. "Relax around him. Tell yourself that you can overpower him, that you can dominate him. But know that you will stop if you're told. _Know_ that even when you feel in control, you aren't."

Kyoutani was stuck in place, each breath coming hard and shallow. He couldn't tear his eyes from Oikawa-- exposed, vulnerable. Every instinct was clawing at the walls in his mind for a chance to tear him apart. 

"Go, Kyoutani." Being released in such simple terms was like freeing a wild animal from its leash. To Oikawa, it was incredible how much merit Kyoutani put behind Iwaizumi's words. _Not fair_ , he thought.

Kyoutani was across the room in an instant, his hips colliding with Oikawa's rump and driving him forward. Startled by the sudden collision, Oikawa sprawled over the desk, hands dropping from supporting his head and catching himself against the wall. "So rough," he complained, though his breath caught when he felt how hard Kyoutani was already. That stiffness ground against his ass, separated only by his own thin boxers and Kyoutani's own clothing. Of course Kyoutani would get off on something like this. 

Nails sank into his skin, dragging from his ribs to his hips, leaving sharp red marks along his impeccable skin. Arching, hissing, Oikawa narrowed his eyes, digging his fingers into the desk. Then, laughing, he pushed back against Kyoutani's groin, hearing the other's suck in a sharp breath. "So easy," Oikawa whispered, intentionally antagonistic.

An angry growl rolled off Kyoutani's tongue, and an instant later he lunged, sinking his teeth into Oikawa's nape; not a love bite but a savage, wild bite. The sound that Oikawa let out was raw and naked-- one of pain, surprise. (Did Kyoutani hear a small hitch in his breath, see his fingernails digging into the wooden desk, feel his pulse skip in his neck in _fear_?) 

His jaw was open wide to bite like this, but it felt good to have so much flesh between his teeth; to feel that hard muscle and the way Oikawa was stiff as a board underneath him. This was the person he'd been so wary of-- under him, weak and paralyzed and completely at his mercy. Just to nail that home he bit harder, and Oikawa cried out, clenching his fist and slamming it down against the desk. "M-Mad Dog-chan!" There was a trace of anger in his tone, but Kyoutani didn't back down. Shoving his hands past the waistband of Oikawa's boxers, he pushed them down, exposing the other's ass. 

The most important thing in his mind, in that moment, was to see what he'd just revealed. With a final ounce of pressure he released Oikawa's neck. When the setter moved to raise his head a bit, Kyoutani replaced his teeth with fingers, digging them in hard and forcing Oikawa's head back down. Besides stuttered breathing there was no reaction, and he pushed Oikawa's face into the desk, straightening enough to look down at the other's naked rump. Impeccable, of course; the Aobajousai setter was nothing if not _perfect_. It set the burning in Kyoutani's gut to a whole new boil, eyes flashing in hunger-- in a desire to ruin what was so pure.

(No, Oikawa was not pure, but that damn facade of his, that mask, that persona, _that_ was pure, and Kyoutani would expose the dark, dirty monster underneath-- and he'd conquer it.)

From the way Oikawa was panting, palms flat against the desk but hands shaking, Kyoutani knew what he'd find when he reached between the setter's legs. Oikawa's cock was hard, almost dripping already, and Kyoutani yanked his hand away like it had been burned, lips curling. "Mad Dog-chan," Oikawa whined, rocking his hips on empty air to look for another touch.

Ignoring him, eyes hard and focused and _gone_ , Kyoutani shoved his own shorts and briefs down around his hips, just enough that he could pull his aching dick out. With a fire in his skull he reached forward for Oikawa's ass cheek, digging his nails in until it felt like the skin would split under the pressure. Oikawa whimpered under his breath, clearly trying to stifle it. Breathing out hard through his nose, Kyoutani pulled that cheek aside, exposing the other's hole.

His wet hole.

Brows furrowing, mouth opening a bit in confusion, Kyoutani slid his hand down and pushed his thumb at the pucker. It sank in after only a moment's resistance, and he felt a scowl dragging at his features.

"Of course we prepared him," Iwaizumi said from across the room, reading Kyoutani's movements, his sudden hesitation. "This isn't about you. Remember?"

Kyoutani's shoulders tensed as Oikawa turned his face just far enough to the side to catch his eye with his own. There was that feverish look in his gaze-- like he would take advantage of any moment's weakness and take you down mercilessly.

Kyoutani's hand spasmed slightly against the other's neck, before outright abandoning that grip and shoving his fingers through Oikawa's hair, twisting a rough grip in it and shoving the other facedown again, hiding those eyes.

There was lube, preparation. That was fine. That meant he wouldn't have to deal with them scolding him afterwards for being rough.

And he was rough. As soon as the head of his cock slid against that lubed hole, he plunged inward. Oikawa's back bowed, head jerking in Kyoutani's grip as he howled. The second-year pulled back until only the head sat just inside of the setter's hole, before lunging forward and sinking in to the hilt. Again Oikawa cried out, scrabbling at the desk, hips jolting. Out, and in, and by the fourth thrust Kyoutani had Oikawa's hips pinned to the edge of the desk, trapped in place for the vicious onslaught.

Oikawa slapped the desk, before clenching his fist and pounding it down again, biting his lower lip almost hard enough to bleed. Eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched, he fought back tears of pain, quaking under Kyoutani's horrible treatment. But it felt good, every stroke dragging along his prostate and making his cock jump. 

"If we told you to stop, you'd have to," Iwaizumi murmured, and Kyoutani's thrusting stuttered almost to a stop. He was buried deep inside of Oikawa, and the next outward stroke was slow, almost cautious. Oikawa moaned against the desk, nearly drooling. "You would stop, Kyoutani. But we won't tell you to. We aren't here to antagonize you. We know best." Kyoutani clenched his jaw, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, reveling in the noise Oikawa made. "Just trust us."

He didn't care. Eyes narrowed nearly to slits, he was close; his rhythm was irregular, and with each thrust he grew more careless. Oikawa was shuddering and gasping underneath him, asshole clenching and twitching. Licking his lips, Kyoutani stared down at him with wide eyes, drinking in every detail. It felt _powerful_ , holding Oikawa down with just his own strength, pounding into him at his own rhythm. He was in control. 

 

They should've expected something like this. The instant Kyoutani's body stiffened in orgasm, he yanked Oikawa's face up and slammed it back down against the desk. A testament to his dominance. 

Iwaizumi lurched off of the desk, across the room before Kyoutani even finished coming. Hard fingers dug into the second-years' shoulder, yanking him off of Oikawa without warning. With an outraged cry, Kyoutani fell back against his ass, eyes blazing-- _who dare fucking challenge him?_

But as soon as he saw Iwaizumi the rage melted away, eyes widening at the older boy's furious expression. Scrambling backwards, he pulled his lips back nervously, eyes flicking away.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi muttered, reaching out for his friend's head. The setter had pushed himself up slowly, dazed from the blow. 

"Iwa-chan, that hurt," he mumbled, still too stunned to even joke.

"Of course it did, idiot Oikawa." He pulled Oikawa to his feet, studying his face. Both eyes were unfocused, staring off into space as he lifted a hand towards his face. It wandered a bit, seeming lost, before reaching his nose. Blood was sheeting down over his mouth, and his tongue appeared briefly to wipe his lower lip clean.

Seeming to come back into focus, blinking, Oikawa lifted his other hand to try and catch the blood, looking down at the red staining his hands. "I'll get you a tissue." Iwaizumi turned Oikawa, making him lean back against the desk before turning.

Kyoutani was still there, though tucked into a corner and looking like he was almost pouting. With a fresh surge of anger, Iwaizumi stomped across the room and grabbed the boy's collar, heaving him to his feet and dragging him out into the hallway, ignoring the way he almost tripped while trying to fix his shorts on the way.

"That's _not_ how it works," Iwaizumi snarled, practically throwing Kyoutani out into the hall. The second-year stumbled, caught himself, then turned slowly, eyes wandering everywhere but Iwaizumi's face-- that scowl still set into his features. 

It didn't take Iwaizumi long to realize that this wouldn't work. Damn it, he should have realized that it wouldn't work before he even let Kyoutani near Oikawa like that. "Leave," he growled, pitching his voice low enough to convey just how mad he was. Receiving that loud and clear, Kyoutani scrambled and outright fled.

Returning into the room after a quick trip to the bathroom, Iwaizumi reached out for Oikawa's head and pulled his face up, pushing paper towels against his noise. "Thank you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, sounding nasal and thick through the blood and towels. 

Iwaizumi had brought a lot, and it turned out to be more than they needed. There was still a pile of bloody paper towels on the desks by the time Oikawa's nose stopped gushing, though, and he sighed, rubbing a red mark that had appeared on his forehead. 

"Do you feel concussed?" 

"No." Oikawa shook his head slowly, still a little dizzy. "I'll be fine, Iwa-chan~" The smile he flashed was all confidence, but there was a softness in his eyes reserved for when he felt truly grateful. 

"Uh-huh. Let's go see the nurse to be sure."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Idiot Oikawa, you're the shittiest judge of whether you're fine or not."

Oikawa clammed up after that, blowing up his cheeks in an angry pout. But he knew Iwaizumi was right. "Fine," he grumbled, shooting an unhappy look across the room.

"I'm sorry." Reluctantly, Oikawa let his gaze return to Iwaizumi. "I shouldn't have suggested this. It was a bad idea."

"It would have been a good idea if it had worked," Oikawa mused.

"But it didn't. This is my fault."

"That's dumb, Iwa-chan. I'm the one who agreed to it."

"Only because you trust me." Oikawa fell silent, and Iwaizumi grimaced. "If you'd thought it through yourself, you wouldn't have done it."

"If it had been my idea and I asked you to, you would have, wouldn't you?" Oikawa inclined his head, studying Iwaizumi's features as it was Iwaizumi's turn to go silent. Normally the ace would argue against it, but when it was just Oikawa here, he didn't bother. "It's fine, Iwa-chan. Of course I trust you. You came to my rescue, didn't you?" Smiling brightly, he said, "So it's okay."

Iwaizumi groaned, raising a hand to his temple like he was getting a headache. "Idiot Oikawa." 

"You've said that enough times tonight, Iwa-chan. After what you put me through you should be nicer to me!"

"You just said it was fine!!"

"My nose is still bleeding!!!" 

"Trashy Oikawa!"

"Hey!"

"Trashy idiot Oikawa!"

**Author's Note:**

> Take me out with the garbage tomorrow if you please. Don't wake me. 
> 
> (Feedback is lovely. Maybe I'll do something more with Aobajousai in the future if you guys like this?? Yeah.)
> 
> (I promise I'm still working on Meltdown, I just had to get this out of my system rly quick.)


End file.
